


happy ending

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, helen pls dont look at this im begging, the author's personal hatred of 19th century literature, what more could you want, you and azu live in domestic bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: what it says on the tin
Relationships: Azu/You
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably [definitely] not canon-compliant but eh. idk how the cult of aphrodite works, they can allow azu to live with [redacted] i'm sure.  
> reader is not referred to in any gendered way  
> thanks to jenn for looking over it :-)))

You're laying on the sofa with a blanket, reading a book and trying not to doze off. Not that the book isn't interesting, but you've had a long day. The gentle hum and bustle of the Church's main building below you is just enough to lull you to sleep, against your best efforts.  
  
  
The sound of the door and then footsteps catches your attention, and you look up to see Azu enter and walk towards you. You open your mouth to greet her but before you can get any words out she's already flopped face-down onto the sofa, on top of you.  
  
  
"Wh- Azu, heavy, heavy, can't breathe-" you cry as all the air is squished out of you. She grumbles into the sofa cushions and allows you to wriggle around until the two of you are positioned more next to each other, and you've rescued your book from its impending doom folded beneath you. You steal your blanket back. She wraps one arm around your shoulders and you lean back into it to look at her. She's lovely and warm as always, and you can feel her chest rising and falling next to you. Her eyes are closed as she practically melts into the sofa.  
  
  
"So, relaxing day?" you tease.  
  
  
"It was ... fine," she sighs. "I'm glad to be done with it. Tired."  
  
  
You laugh. "Yeah, fair."  
  
  
She rests her head over the top of yours to take a better look at the cover of your book. You hum happily and tilt it so she can see.  
  
  
"It's, um, some Russian guy being tortured with guilt over a crime he committed for like 300 pages."  
  
  
"Not Harrison Campbell?"  
  
  
"No," you laugh. "Definitely not."  
  
  
"Do you mean to say that Harrison Campbell is not the greatest author of our generation?" she asks, smiling.  
  
  
"Well ... for the sake of you staying here and keeping me warm, I will keep my exact thoughts within my head."  
  
  
She gives your shoulder a light shove. "I feel exploited."  
  
  
"Maaaybe," you say, snuggling into her side. She presses a kiss to the top of your head.  
  
  
"That's ok. I don't mind." She pauses. "You're blushing."  
  
  
"No I'm not," you mumble, hiding your face with your book. "You can't tell that." She giggles. It's infuriatingly adorable.  
  
  
You resume reading, with Azu following along over your head. After a while, she sighs and shifts slightly.  
  
  
"I'm going to make dinner."  
  
  
You've almost fallen asleep again by this point, and you put down your book and turn to pout at the interruption.  
  
  
"Don't move," you plead. "S'comfy."  
  
  
"I'm hungry," she points out. "And it's getting late."  
  
  
"Just stay here," you continue, knowing you're fighting a losing battle here. You pointedly ignore your own hunger. "S'fine..."  
  
  
She swings her legs off the side of the sofa and your overdramatic groan at the cold becomes an undignified squeak as she then scoops you up in her arms, blanket and all, and stands up.  
  
  
"W-wait- no it's fine- you don't need to- I can walk-" you stammer as she easily carries you into the other room and deposits you on a chair. You stay frozen, staring at her as she bends down to light the fire.  
  
  
"Hmm?" she asks, turning and smiling innocently.  
  
  
"Nothing," you mumble. "You're very nice."  
  
  
She bites her lip as her eyes crinkle in a smile. You think to yourself that you'll never get tired of that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.  
> if you're reading this, chances are you know/can figure out who the author is, im just too embarrassed to de-anon it skdbsdndbffj


End file.
